Parts washers or cleaners have been used by mechanics at auto dealerships, garages and other places of business for many years. U.S. Pat. No. 3,522,814 discloses a typical prior art parts washer comprising a sink mounted to a fluid storage receptacle that provides support for the sink and contains the fluid used to clean the parts. In order to service the parts washer the sink must be removed from the old receptacle and mounted to a new receptacle. Since the sink may contain heavy parts, they must first be removed, otherwise servicing is difficult and handling may be hazardous. Moreover, the configuration shown in the patent tends to be relatively unstable particularly when heavy parts are placed in the sink. Bowmer GB 2,203,813 recognizes the stability problem associated with the prior art as represented by U.S. Pat. No. 3,522,814 and proposes a parts washer with a tray mounted on support means above a space for a free-standing washing fluid container. However, Bowmer does not address the problems that arise during servicing the washer.